


Cheshire and Patches' Day Off

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [14]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Pxies and Familiars Team Up, Takes Place Between Chapter 30 and 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: The witches are off to find Valtor after it's been discovered he broke into the Fortress of Light. Cheshire tries to slip off with his witch, but Valkyrie makes him stay put at Cloud Tower, to be... A "good" kitty.And he does want to be a good kitty. He does... But when Discorda tells him about trouble in Gloomy Wood Forest, well he can't just sit back... (Even if it is close to his third nap time of the day.)





	Cheshire and Patches' Day Off

**Cheshire and Patches’ Day Off**

Cheshire yawned and stretched when he saw his witch walk into their room. He purred, walking toward her bag, about to step in. “Not this time, Ches… We’re searching for Valtor at the Fortress of Light… Guess he finally found it.”

His witch gave him a scratch on the head, oh how he loved the scratches… But she had her bag and was out the door. Far too soon. “Mreeaaw.” He called for her, rushing to the door, scratching at it. But no avail…

At least he wasn’t alone… Patches was on her witch’s bed, sunbathing at the window. She always had a little play in her… (When she wasn’t throwing a hissy fit.) He waggled his tail and pounced on the bed, swatting at her nub tail.

The calico turned over and without even opening her eyes she hissed. Not a good time to bother her.

He laid down, head and tail drooping a bit. (He should’ve fought harder to get in the bag. Maybe his witch would’ve let him go then…)

The tuxedo cat hopped off the bed, turning back to give a meow to Patches, letting her know where he was heading… The library… The best place to get treats from one sweet-toothed pixie…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Discorda huffed as she finished her paperwork, giving a glare to the tuxedo cat. “You think you can come in here, flash those golden eyes, and get treats? Well you’re wrong. I’ve stopped allowing food in the library after the mess those wretched dropouts left behind.”

Cheshire laid down, tilting his head. “Mre…” The pixie sighed, reaching out and petting the cat.

“I know… I know… You’re feeling left out too. But we can’t follow them everywhere. Not even Attalla follows Tanae everywhere…” Discorda tried to soothe him. Cheshire made a half-scoff noise, hopping off the table to leave…

Until he heard Discorda gasp out. He ran and jumped back on the table, nudging the pixie with his nose. “Meow… Mewa?”

Discorda glowered and looked to Cheshire. “How do you feel about a field trip of your own? Well… For you and Patches?” The tuxedo cat purred at the thought, wanting to prove himself. This would be fun.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheshire and Patches strolled Gloomy Wood Forest together, familiar with the terrain after having been in Magix for three years. They kept their ears and eyes peeled for signs of their pixie… Acquaintances. (Jolly and Chatta were the exceptions to that… Purely because he knew Jolly was connected to Morgan, aka the best treat maker ever, and that Chatta was Flora’s pixie, and Flora was… She was special to his witch and that made her special to him…)

They could hear a familiar voice yelling for help… A Zing or Jing or something… And then they heard familiar cackling that made their fur stand up and Cheshire’s tail poof out. (Those witches made his witch angry… Which meant they made him angry…)

He and Patches charged after the noises, both taking to the tree tops to stay hidden until… There they were…

The ones he recognized as Darcy and Stormy had a few of the pixies trapped. The Zing/Jing pixie, the one that had the poofy dress and hung out with the loud fairy, and the one that looked like a firefly.

He bowed up and looked to Patches, giving a nod. Both cats growled and snarled, jumping from the trees, claws out. He attached himself to Stormy, ignoring the currents of electricity going through him as he sunk his claws in.

Patches had Darcy by the arm, biting and kicking and scratching. “Where did _they_ come from?!”

“I don’t know but they’re starting to piss me off!” Stormy chucked Cheshire off of her, the cat managing to land on his feet before he hit a tree.

The little pink pixie that hung around the bright fairy came by, petting him a bit, the baby pixie at her side. “Are you okay? You’re so brave… Such a brave kitty.” She cooed. He gave a meow, his body tensing when he saw Patches get slung by Darcy.

He made a running go, managing to catch the smaller cat in his mouth. “Me….” She sighed as he let her go, back on the ground.

He turned to the witches, bowing up and growling. To be more threatening, he bared his teeth, poofed his fur up.

“Are you two seriously getting taken down by some pixies and… Familiars?” Icy asked, crossing her arms as she appeared.

Cheshire took a step forward, going to charge again when Jolly and Chatta got down beside him. “Don’t worry… Amore and Digit have a plan.” Chatta whispered to the cat.

“That’s right… Watch.” Jolly gestured to the pink pixie.

“You know… I sense a lot of love coming from the three of you… You all want to impress someone… Someone who will choose you for different reasons.” The pink pixie, Amore, Cheshire realized, started.

Icy snarled. “What are you going on about pixie?”

“I don’t know, Amore, you shouldn’t help them. They’re nothing but a bunch of bitches.” One of the other pixies spoke. One with short blueish hair and… A robot suit?

Darcy aimed at the pixie, enlarging her. “Shut up and let little flowers speak.” Darcy growled.

Amore hummed. “Icy has incredible leadership skills and her beauty is undeniable… Stormy has such a connection with her powers and just has that wild personality people are drawn too… And Darcy… Your mesmerizing powers and unique way of reading people… Oh you’re all so desirable… But only one of you will achieve the love you want, assuming his heart doesn’t belong to a fourth.”

“And as the pixie of love… I can tip the balance…” Amore teased, bringing out a pink bag. “This is dust made from the soulmate plant… Anyone who’s hit with it will be overcome to find their soulmate.”

All three witches tried to bargain with Amore for the bag, even getting violent.

Cheshire and Patches decided to make their move, getting the… Winged pets and the rabbit in on the plan.

They charged the witches, separating them from Amore, Chatta and Jolly starting to cheer them on.

A flash of light at them all stopping as a familiar figure stepped forward. “You’re all done here. Fighting with these… Creatures… it’s beneath you.” Cheshire snarled and growled, feeling his anger rise at the voice.

That was the voice that had messed his witch up so much… The person who had his witch’s mother on edge. And the person who was the reason everything wasn’t going good. He charged at the wizard, feeling his being change shape and his body grow larger. His claws and fangs came in, and he was ready.

Cheshire pounced on Valtor, purring as he nearly caused the wizard to drop the box he had. He growled, digging in his claws as he kept aiming to bite his throat. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I’m a dog person.” Valtor managed to grab hold of Cheshire’s front leg, sending a powerful blast at the tuxedoed panther.

Cheshire landed on his feet, claws digging into the ground as he roared, snarling. Valtor glowered, crossing his arms and looking to his witches. “Seems we’re not welcome here either… Let’s go before a mockery is made.” He flashed them out, and Cheshire roared again, feeling himself shrink back to size.

The pixies were cheering as Valtor left, the spells his witches had cast breaking. Patches walked up to Cheshire, rubbing against him and purring. They’d won. They’d sent them off.

Jolly flew over, her arms crossed. “How did you shift, Cheshire? I thought you couldn’t do that without a spell…?”

“Yeah… That was pretty incredible.” Chatta laughed. Cheshire paused.

How had he done that? Could Attalla do it? He yawned and stood, stretching. He’d worry about it later. It was getting close to his third nap time…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes and stretched when he saw his witch and Crystal walk into the room, both looking disappointed. “Mrew?” He walked over, rubbing against Valkyrie’s legs.

“We didn’t find him, Cheshire... Not this time anyway.” She sighed, picking him up and stroking his fur. (The best scritches of all… The best.)

Patches could be hear purring on hers and Crystal’s side of the room. “Yeah… I can’t believe he managed to get away again. I wonder if our fairy counterparts had better luck at Light Rock Lake…?”

“Who knows?” Valkyrie shrugged, sitting down with Cheshire in her lap. “Did you guys do anything fun while we were gone?” She asked.

Cheshire paused. Was there a way to vocalize what had happened? Or… He just placed his front legs on her chest, moving his head up to bop against hers. She chuckled, petting down his back. “Don’t worry, Ches… I’m sure you’ll get to go on the next mission.”

The tuxedo purred, laying against her. (Even if she didn’t take him, he’d have missions of his own… Who else was to guard the pixies when everyone else was gone?)

His witch’s phone chose that moment to go off and he growled, not wanting his attention to be finished already. “Cheshire… What did you and Patches do?” Valkyrie asked, concerned.

Crystal looked between the cats, frowning. “What’s going on?”

“My mom wants us to bring Cheshire and Patches to her office. Now.” Valkyrie sighed. “Please tell me you didn’t break anything.” Cheshire tilted his head. Did he break something? Bones maybe… or pride? Wizards always had lots of pride…

“Mree?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked in behind his witch, keeping his ears pinned back and tail near his body. He felt like he was in trouble as he walked into the office, which wasn’t a far-fetched thought. (He really liked the catnip grown in the potions garden… He couldn’t help it.)

Patches was trying to hide in Crystal’s arms, keeping her face covered, her ears back. “What did they break?” Valkyrie asked, looking to Cheshire.

Discorda was flying beside his witch’s mother, giving a sly smile. “Nothing. In fact, I was just discussing with Headmistress Griffin that a reward should be in order.”

“A reward, for what?” Crystal asked, looking to Patches. Cheshire hopped onto the desk, curious. Patches followed suite, both sniffing the air.

Catnip. There was definitely catnip nearby. “Apparently the pixies of Pixie Village had a run in with our favorite trouble-makers… And Cheshire and Patches helped solve the problem.” Cheshire and Patches raised their heads at their names, watching as the crystal ball showed their fight.

“Check it out… I didn’t know a familiar could shift without a spell.” Crystal whistled, giving Patches a scratch on the head.

“Apparently he takes after his witch, a little bit of fury goes a long way.” Griffin teased. Cheshire purred, feeling his fur getting scratched and petted. “Which is why you’re here… The pixies made these as a thank you.” Little catnip cookies. Enough for him and Patches both…

He purred louder, rubbing against Griffin and his witch, even raising up to boop Discorda.

“Easy there, Cheshire. Easy.” Valkyrie laughed. Patches moved to get hers, nudging him out of the way as she expressed her own gratitude… In song.

“No… We’re not starting that, Patch.” Crystal teased.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He curled up in bed with his witch, purring. She hummed and scratched his fur, murmuring something in her sleep… (The best way to end a day… Especially a day like this.)


End file.
